This invention relates in general to erectable wing structures, and particularly pertains to a self-erecting wing structure suitable for use on a guided missile.
Improved missile performance and maneuverability is achieved through the use of wings on the missile. In some applications, such as a guided anti-armor rocket, it is important that the wings be stowed out of the way to enable the missile to be launched, and then automatically erected while the missile is in flight. It is important that this be accomplished without sacrificing precious payload space inside the missile and without impairing the seal a missile air frame provides against outside hazards such as water or RF signals. It is important that the wings be aerodynamically clean and provide ample lift.
Existing erectable wing structures, such as curved "wrap around" wings, are often deficient in these important respects so that it is desirable to have a new erectable wing structure.